Friends or Lovers
by Miss Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Une fic que j'ai écrite sur mes deux perso préférés. Venez lire et mettez plein de revieuw.
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà bientôt 1 ans que Ziva est arrivée au NCIS

Voilà bientôt 1 ans que Ziva est arrivée au NCIS. Elle était arrivée a s'intègré à l'équipe et avait conquéri le coeur de tout les membres. Elle s'entendait avec tous et en particulier Tony. Mais c'est temps-cii celui-ci était souvent occupés et ailleurs. »Je pense qu'il ne c'est jamais pris autant de claque derrière la tête depuis longtemps et en plus il m'ignore carrément maintenant » pensa-t-elle, assise à son bureau. Il était 20H30 et elle n'avait pas encore fini son rapport. Elle leva la tête et vit que Tony avait fini et était parti sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Tony lui était chez Jeanne, sa nouvelle petite amie.-Ce n'est pas possible, je deviens marteau. Quand je suis avec Jeanne, j'ai comme une impression que quelque chose ne va pas- pensa-t-il couché sur le lit.Il s'endormit sur ces pensées. Ziva, elle, tapait rageusement sur son clavier. Tout le monde avait désertés l'étage, même Gibbs. Alors qu'elle était entrain de lire son rapport, la fatigue accumulée eut raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit en faisant des rêves de son anciens métier, de ses coéquipiers et de son père.

Le lendemain, NCIS, 07H30.

Tony débarque fanfaronnant avec un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Alors qu'il allait dire :Salut Zi... Il venait de voir que sa collègue dormait paisiblement. Il alla déposé ses affaires à son bureau et s'accroupit auprès de Ziva. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue mais malheureusement pour lui, Ziva rapide comme l'éclair sorti son couteau de sa ceinture et le planta dans...le bureau entre deux doigts de Tony, celui-ci cria :

Tu n'est pas dingue ?

Non, mais la prochaine que tes sales pattes sont sur moi je te jure que je te tranches les doigts aussi vite que pour dire Semper Fi. Compris ?

Oui, bon ça va, mais je voulais simplement te réveiller en douceur.

Gibbs arriva, café en main.

DiNozzo, tu reconduis Ziva chez elle et ensuite tu te repointe. Ok ?

Entendu patron.

Gibbs, je pourrai rester après tout je vais bien. Dit-elle

Hors de question Ziva, tu y va !

A plus tard.

Le trajet fut silencieux.-Elle a l'air tellement fragile quand elle dort qu'on a envie de la protèger-. Il regarda vers elle. Elle était contre la vitre. Elle révait de son ex-petit ami qui était à Tel-Aviv. Aussi se fut Tony qu'il a sorti de ce magnifique rêve.

Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'a ta porte.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire Tony.

J'insiste.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'a chez elle. Sur son palier, Tony prit la parole :

Ziva, je vais rentrer avec toi et vérifiez que tout est en ordre.

Tony je sais me débrouillée seule, tu sais.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, il y fit le tour. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et vit que Ziva avait cassé une tasse. Il se pencha ainsi que Ziva mais ils ne s'étaient pas vu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'ils relevèrent leur tête, leur visage étaient si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souflle de l'autre sur eux. -Il faut que je parte d'ici sinon je risque de faire quelque chose de terrible- pensa-t-il. "Il faut que je me relève et vite" pensa-t-elle. Tony se releva vite fait et dit:

Bon tout est en ordre. Je vais y aller. On se voit demain au bureau. Au revoir.

Euh...Oui.A demain.

Après le départ de Tony, Ziva se mit dos à la porte et pensa à se qu'il se serai passé dans la cuisine. "Un baiser de lui. Un de mes rêves le plus cher". Tony rentra au NCIS.

Tu as pris ton temps, DiNozzo.

J'ai vérifié l'appartement de Ziva avant de partir pour voir si tout était en ordre.

Au boulot!

Bien patron.

McGee qui jusqu'a là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche demanda à Tony:

Tu est arrivé en retard ce matin?

Non le bleu,d'ailleur je suis arrivé en avance. Pourquoi cette question?

Eh bien le patron à l'air furax.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Ils continuèrent à travailler jusqu'a 12H00. Tony prit sa pause déjeuner et alla jusqu'a l'hopital où travaillait sa petite amie: Jeanne. Lorsque celle-ci vit Tony, elle se blottit dans ces bras. Tony lui remarqua qu'il n'avait pas la même sensation que quand c'est Ziva qui se trouve dans ces bras. Il se souvenait de la mission sous couverture avec elle et en pensant à ça, un sourire apparu sur ces lèvres. Jeanne pensant que c'était elle qui lui avait amené ce sourire sur ce visage, ce mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Tony lui proposa d'aller déjeuner. Ils déjeunèrent mais Tony n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait Jeanne. Il pensait au jour où il s'était retrouvé enfermés dans un container avec Ziva. Et sur deux missions, il avait eu quelque minutes dans ces bras. -Je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de sentiment pour Ziva. Non je dois délirer-. Il se reconcentra sur ce que disait Jeanne. A la fin du repas, ils se séparèrent. Tony rentra et la journée ne fut que paperasseries, mise à jour de rapport,... Tony descendit voir sa jeune amie: Abby.

Salut, beau brun.

Salut Abby.

Tu veux parler de quoi?

Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je voulait te parler?

C'est un don chez moi. Alors?

Je crois que je suis amoureux .

Ca ne change pas plus que d'habitude.

Oui, mais cette fois c'est différent.

Et en quoi est-ce différent?

Je la connais depuis 1 an maintenant.

Je vois qui sait. Vas lui dire.

Quoi? Mais Abby, elle va m'envoyer sur les roses.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Bon je vais y aller.

Le téléphone de DiNozzo sonna.

DiNozzo!

Agent DiNozzo veuillez monter dans mon bureau avec Melle Sciuto.

Bien Madame.

Il raccrocha et alla chercher Abby. Ils montèrent dans le bureau de leur supèrieur. Celle-ci les fit assoir à coté du reste de l'équipe.

Je pense que vous savez tous que bientôt cela fera 1 an que l'agent Todd s'est faite assassinée. L'agent Gibbs m'a fait part d'une demande. Je vous donne 3 semaines de congés a tous. Vous en faîtes ce que vous en voulez mais je vous préviens, je veut que vous soyez au mieux de votre forme car vous êtes ma meilleure équipe. Vous pouvez disposer. Votre congés commence a partir de maintenant.

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau et ils allèrent tous chercher leur affaire avant de partir. Tony ne rentra pas chez lui, il alla chez Ziva pour la prévenir. En conduisant, il téléphona a Jeanne.

Jeanne? C'est Tony.

Oui? Qu'il y a t-il?

Eh bien je ne serai pas là durant les 3 semaines qui vont venir.

Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?

Je pars en mission

Alors à dans 3 semaines.

Au revoir.

Bye.

Il raccrocha et monta 4 à 4 les escaliers de l'immeuble de Ziva et arriva sur son palier. Il toqua. Ziva arriva en peignoir. Elle le fit entrer et lui demanda de patienter quelque minutes. Lorqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle était vétue d'un jogging.

Salut. Pourquoi cette visite?

Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir?

Je pense que tu as mieux affaire que d'être ici.

Je suis venu pour te dire qu'on nous as donné 3 semaines de congés.

C'est vrai?

Je te le jure.

Tu vas aller où, Tony?

Je vais aller dans l'Indiana et passer un peu de temps avec mes potes. Et toi?

Moi, je pense que je vais retourner en Israël. Voir comment va ma famille. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une famille.

Je vais te laisser. Bonne vacances. Bye.

A toi aussi. Ciao.

Il sorti de l'appartement, alla jusqu'a sa voiture et partit. Le lendemain, il prit la route vers l'Indiana.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

°="paroles" de kate

Pendant le voyage qui le menait vers l'Indiana, il pensait à sa chère et tendre Ziva. Ziva, elle, était en plein milieu de l'Atlantique et pensait à lui. Elle pensait que quand il était venu chez elle, la veille, il se serai passé quelque chose. Mais rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Tony arriva enfin devant un endroit où il était venu 1 an plutôt: le cimetière de Kate. Il se dirigeat vers la stèle de celle qui l'avait considérée comme sa soeur. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tombeau, il s'agenouilla.  
_Salut toi!  
°Salut. Enfin tu viens me voir.  
_Je te rappelle que l'Indiana ce n'est pas la porte à côtée.  
°C'est vrai.  
_Je viens car j'ai 3 semaines de congés.  
°QUOI? 3 SEMAINES. Mais avant on en jamais eu une seule. Gibbs s'est remarié, ou quoi?  
_Pas du tout.  
°Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony? Et ne me mens pas, tu n'as jamais su me mentir.  
_Je...Je suis...amoureux.  
°Pardon?  
_Tu as bien compris, je suis amoureux.  
°Elle s'appelle comment?  
_Ziva David.  
°Attend tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de la Ziva? La fille dont tu te plains toujours? La tueuse surentraînée du Mossad?  
_Euh...Oui.  
°Eh bien, mon pauvre Tony. Tu as bien changé depuis que je ne suis plus sur Terre.  
_Ta mort m'as fait mûrir.  
_Je vais te laisser. Au revoir, Katie.  
°Bonne chance Anthony.  
Il retourna à sa voiture et prit la direction...Panama city. Ziva, elle était arrivé à Tel-Aviv. Elle se dirigea vers la demeure qui avant était la sienne. Elle homme vint lui ouvrir, et elle entra. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec, il lui semblait, son ex-petit ami. Son père, lorqu'il vit Ziva, dit:  
_Ziva?  
_Oui, je suis venue voir comment tu allais.  
Il demanda à l'homme si il pouvait les laisser. Lorsque ce fut fait, son père la serra dans ces bras.  
_Que c'est bon de te revoir ma fille.  
_Moi aussi, Papa.  
_Tu reste combien de temps, ici?  
_Je pensais rester 3 semaines.  
_Parfait, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
_Merci.  
Ils montèrent à l'étage. Il lui montra sa chambre et la laissa. Elle tourna sur elle même et remarqua que rien n'avait changé. Elle se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit quasi instantanément. Ses rêves furent rempli de Tony et elle, ensemble.

To be continued...


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Tony quand à lui arriva à Panama City. Il se dirigea vers un hôtel où se trouvait tous ces potes. Il rentra dans l'hôtel et demanda une chambre. Il prit la clé que le réceptionniste lui donnait. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il laissa tombé tout ses sacs, alla se doucher et se changea. Il descendit et alla vers la plage. Il alla à la rencontre d'un de ses amis. Il s'appelait Sam et avait été dans le même lycée ainsi que la même fac.  
- Tony. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.  
- Sam. Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas pouvoir venir. Où sont les autres?  
- A ton avis?  
- Ils sont sur la plage entrain de draguer.  
- Eh oui.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe de garçons qui draguait la moitié de la plage. Ils allèrent tous prendre un verre et ils parlèrent de leur carrière, de leur petite amie,... Après plusieurs jours, Sam vint trouver Tony.  
- Alors vieux qu'est-ce qui se passe? On est ici depuis 5 jours et tu ne t'intéresse à personne. Alors que d'habitude et bien tu es comment dire: entreprenant. Alors?  
- Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais.  
- Raconte-moi.  
Tony raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début de l'enquête où Kate s'était faite assassinée et ce qui en suivit. Lorsqu'il raconta le passage avec Ziva, il ne racontait pas comme il avait expliqué le reste. A la fin de son récit, Sam lui demanda:  
- Tu es amoureux d'elle?  
- Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne drague personne.  
- Je comprends mieux. Mais tu lui as dit?  
- Quoi? Que je l'aimais mais tu es malade. Ca ce voit que tu ne la connais pas.  
- Pourquoi elle est dangereuse?  
- Et pas qu'un peu.  
- Elle t'a déjà fait souffrir?  
- Non mais presque. Un jour, au bureau, elle s'était endormie sur son bureau, j'ai voulu la réveillée en lui caressant la joue et elle ma plantée un couteau entre deux doigts.  
Sam, lui, s'étouffait de rire.  
- Ce n'est pas marrant.  
- Oh que si.  
A la fin de la semaine, tous ses potes s'en allèrent. Il décida d'aller voir sa famille. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, sa mère sauta à son cou.  
- Buongiorno, Bambino.  
- Buongiorno Mama.  
- Entre Anthony.  
- Merci.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?  
- Je voulais venir voir comment ça allais.  
- Je vais bien et toi?  
- Oh moi, comment dire, je vais bien, merci.  
- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?  
- Oui et non.  
- Ce n'est pas une réponse Anthony.  
- Je suis amoureux d'une femme mais elle ne le sait pas. Et pourquoi cette question?  
- Pour savoir quand est-ce que tu me feras des petits-enfants?  
- Maman, on en a déjà parlé.  
- Oui mais j'aimerai une réponse.  
- Eh bien dés que j'aurai trouvé la femme de ma vie et qu'elle sera enceinte de moi, tu seras la première informée.  
- Merci.  
- Je vais y aller. Au revoir Maman.  
- Au revoir Anthony.  
Il reprit sa voiture et prit la direction de l'aéroport. Il enregistra ses bagages et acheta un billet. Il attendit son vol, direction...Tel-Aviv.

To be continued...  
A votre avis il va se passer quoi après?


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Pendant le vol qui était assez long vers Tel-Aviv, Tony s'endormit. Il fit les même rêves que Ziva à une différence lui il rêvait que cela ce passait les 2 semaines qui allaient arrivées. Ziva venait de se réveillée, elle se doucha, s'habilla avec une jupe bleu clair qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec un top blanc. Elle déjeuna seule car son père était déjà parti. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle avait une drôle d'impression comme si quelque chose de magnifique allait se produire. Elle alla en ville se dégourdir les jambes et regarder comment son pays avait changé. Le vol de Tony arriva à l'heure. Il alla chercher ses bagages et prit la direction de la ville. Il chercha un hôtel. Arrivé dans celui-ci, il prit sa chambre, déposa ses affaires. Se changea et descendit en ville. Dans une grande rue, Tony la vit mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu. Quand elle passa à côté de lui, il lui demanda:  
- Mi scusi. Dove si trova la casa di Mr. David?*  
Elle releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de...Tony. Celui-ci la regardait intensément pour voir sa réaction. La surprise se lut sur le visage de Ziva.  
- Tony? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
- Je viens passer mes vacances ici.  
- Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où tu aurais pu aller?  
- Non. Je suis ici parce que j'ai rencontré une fille au Etats-Unis et je l'ai suivi.  
Ziva était déçue pendant un court instant, elle avait cru que c'était pour elle qu'il était venu. "Enfin. Tu crois quoi? Qu'il t'aime? Il en aime une autre et toi, tu fais quoi? Tu le laisse partir. Réveille-toi bon sang. Séduit le pour qu'il ne t'échappe pas".  
- Puis-je savoir comment-elle s'appelle?  
- Je ne le sais pas.  
- Tu veux diner avec moi ce soir?  
- Oui, merci.  
En lui montrant une grande maison, elle lui dit:  
- Tu vois la maison, là-bas?  
- Oui.  
- J'habite là. On dinera à la maison, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas.  
- Pas du tout.  
- A tout à l'heure, 19H00?  
- 19H00.  
- Bye.  
Ils continuèrent leur tour mais séparément. Lorsqu'il fut 18H00, ils rentrèrent chacun pour se préparés. Ziva rentra chez elle et alla directement voir son père.  
- Papa, puis-je te demander une faveur?  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Peut-tu partir pour la soirée?  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?  
- Un ami est en ville et je l'ai invité a dîner ici.  
- Il s'appelle comment?  
Elle murmura:- Tony DiNozzo.  
- Pardon?  
- Tony DiNozzo.  
- Un américain?  
- Oui.  
- Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas?  
- Euh...non. Pourquoi?  
- Tu rougis rien qu'en prononçant son prénom. Bon je veux bien partir mais à une condition.  
- Laquelle?  
- Tu me le présente avant.  
- Ok. Si tu veux.  
- A tout à l'heure.

To be continued...  
*Excusez-moi. Où se trouve la maison de Mr David? (en italien)


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Ziva alla jusqu'a la cuisine où elle donna ses instructions pour le repas. Tony de son côté s'était changé. -Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était elle que j'étais venu retrouver. Anthony DiNozzo tu n'es qu'un imbécile-. Ziva avait pris une douche et était à présent devant sa garde robe."Que vais-je mettre? Je mettrai bien ma robe bleu mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit trop provocante." Elle mit tout compte fait une robe rouge dos-nu qui lui arrivai jusqu'au bas des reins. Tony était descendu, avait pris un taxi. Arrivé devant le demeure, il descendit et avant de s'avancé vers l'entrée, il admira le cadre. Il sonna et ce fut une servante qui vint lui ouvrir. Il fut accueilli dans le salon où le père de Ziva l'attendait. Lorqu'il vit Tony, il s'avança vers celui-ci.  
-Bonsoir. Vous devez être Anthony DiNozzo?  
-Bonsoir. Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous, vous êtes le père de Ziva, c'est ça?  
-Parfaitement. J'ai tenu à vous rencontré car je pense que les sentiments de ma fille pour vous vont au-delà de la simple amitié.  
-Ah bon?  
Mais Mr David n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un léger raclement de gorge s'était fait entendre dans le fond de la pièce. Ziva, lorsqu'elle fut descendue, entendit des voix venant du salon. Elle y entra discrètement et put admirer la tenue de Tony. En effet celui-ci portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noir. Tony lorsqu'il vu Ziva, il en eut le souffle coupé. "Moi qui pensait que ça allait être plus dur de le séduire, et bien je me suis trompé". Le père de Ziva les laissa et en passent à côté de Ziva, lui souffla:  
- Très bon choix Ziva.  
Il partit. Un silence gênant apparut. Tony pour enlever se silence lui dit:  
- Tu es très belle, Ziva.  
- Merci mais je te retourne le compliment. Je peux savoir ce que mon père te disait avant que je rentre?  
- Euh...Il...Il m'a dit que tes sentiments envers moi étaient...plus...plus fort que de l'amitié.  
- Oh je vois. Viens le dîner est presque servi.  
Elle l'emmena dans la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout enfin de presque tout étant donné qu'aucun des deux n'étaient disposés a révélé leur véritable sentiment. Pendant le repas, il arriva que leurs mains se touchent. Ils se fixaient souvent dans les yeux. En fin de soirée, Tony décida que c'était l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel. Ziva le raccompagna à la porte. Arrivé à la porte, Tony oublia qu'il avait laissé sa cravate dans la salle à manger car durant le repas il l'avait hôté. Lorsque Ziva partit en direction de la salle à manger, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glissé sur le dos et le bas du dos de Ziva. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et lorsqu'elle arriva de nouveau auprès de lui, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une petite lueur était apparue dans les yeux de Tony. Ils se dirent au revoir mais avant de partir il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Lui qui croyait se ramassé une claque comme la fois où il avait réveillée, ce fut le contraire qui se passa, elle répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Tony pensait:- Ses lèvres sont les plus douces auxquelles j'ai goûté. Et je sais de quoi je parle, vu le nombre de conquête que j'ai eu.- Elle pensait:" Il embrasse super bien." Ils se firent un dernier baiser et ils se quittèrent à regret. Plus tard dans la soirée, Mr David rentra, il trouva sa fille assise par terre contre la porte, deux doigts touchant ses lèvres.  
- Ziva? Ziva? ZIVA?  
- Hein? Euh, oui quoi?  
- Ton dîné s'est bien passé?  
- Magnifiquement bien.  
- Parfait. A demain.  
- A demain. Bonne nuit, Papa.  
Ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre. Tony et Ziva durant cette nuit rêvèrent de la même chose: une vie de couple, ensemble.

To be continued...  
Dites se que vous en pensez.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, Ziva se leva vers 10H00. Elle descendit mais croyant qu'il n'y avait que son père ne mit pas sa robe de chambre. Elle descendit au salon et n'entendit pas deux voix du salon car elle pensait au magnifique rêve qu'elle avait fait. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans le salon dit:  
- Bonjour Pa...  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car elle était trop surprise de voir...Tony dans son salon. Celui-ci c'était levé vers 9H00 et voulait revoir Ziva donc il était parti chez elle. Il était tranquillement installé entrain de parler avec Mr David lorsqu'il entendit une voix disant:  
- Bonjour Pa...  
Il se retourna et failli tomber. Ziva portait simplement une nuisette lilas. -Whoua, magnifique tenue-. Ziva remonta 4 à 4 dans sa chambre, s'habilla et redescendit. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le salon, Tony pensa:-Je préférais lorsqu'elle était en nuisette-. Ils allèrent tous les trois sur la terrasse pour déjeuner. Ziva prit la parole:  
- Bonjour Papa. Bonjour Tony.  
- Bonjour Ziva.  
- Salut.  
Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis le père de Ziva se leva et partit vers son bureau laissant à la table Ziva et Tony.  
- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Tony?  
- Parce que je voulais te revoir après ce qui c'est passé hier soir.  
- Je vois.  
Le père de Ziva arriva et dit:  
- Ziva. J'ai une bonne surprise pour toi. Je vais la chercher.  
Ziva ne comprenait pas. Mais elle eut vite la réponse car son père arriva avec Sira, sa sœur. Lorsqu'elles se reconnurent, elles se sautèrent au cou. En effet, Sira était la sœur cadette de Ziva, elle avait 17 ans mais faisait déjà partie du Mossad. Sira ressemblait à sa sœur mais Tony pensait:-Je préfère Ziva à sa sœur même si elles sont toutes les deux très belles-.  
- Sira, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais en mission en France.  
- J'y étais, la mission est finie.  
Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien sous le regard de Tony et de son père. Sira posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée:  
- C'est qui le beau brun là-bas et qui te déshabille du regard?  
- Oh c'est mon coéquipier du NCIS. Il est en vacances ici. Viens je vais te le présenté.  
- Tony, je te présente Sira, ma sœur. Sira, je te présente Anthony DiNozzo.  
- Enchanté, répondit celui-ci.  
- Moi de même.  
Il partit les laissant en famille. Lorsqu'il fut partit. Sira commença a questionné Ziva sur Tony. Elle répondit à toute c'est question.  
- Ziva l'aime-tu?  
- Euh...Non...Oui. Je ne sais pas.  
- Mais tu m'as dit que tu t'étais laissé embrassée hier soir.  
- Oui, je crois que je l'aime mais de toute façon ce ne sera pas possible entre nous.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que mon patron est contre les histoires entre agent et hier je l'ai croisé au marché et il m'a dit qu'il avait suivi une fille qu'il avait rencontrée au Etats-Unis.  
- Il a dit son nom?  
- Non.  
- Tu es extrêmement idiote Ziva.  
- Eh qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
- Réfléchis un peu Ziva. Il la rencontré au Etats-Unis et il ne voulait pas dire son nom et il t'a embrassée. Tu arrive à quelle conclusion?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu le fais exprès?  
- Non.  
- C'est pour toi qu'il est venu.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Oui c'est pour ça qu'il était là ce matin.  
- Tu as peut-être raison. Je fais quoi?  
- Tu va le voir et tu lui dis que tu l'aime.  
- je vais faire ça. Merci Sira.  
Ziva partit vers l'hôtel de Tony. Elle demanda le numéro de la chambre de Tony et monta. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte, elle hésita.

To be continued...  
Vos impressions, please.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Ziva hésitait à frapper "Je suis un officier de Mossad surentraînée alors ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire peur". Ziva toqua. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire 'ouf' que Tony avait déjà ouvert sa porte. Voyant qui était là, il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrée.

- Salut Ziva.

- Tony. Je suis venue te parler.

- Je t'écoute.

- La fille pour laquelle tu es venu ici, est-ce que c'est moi?

Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre. -Comment le sait-elle. Bon c'est pas grave, assume tes sentiments DiNozzo.

- J'attend ta réponse.

- Euh...Oui.

Ziva était muette "Sira avait raison et moi j'ai rien vu."

- Ziva, il faut que je t'avoue un truc. Ti amo°, Ziva.

Pour toute réponse Ziva l'embrassa, celui-ci surpris au premier abord, répondit au baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se tenaient front contre front.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est réciproque?

Elle le ré embrassa mais leur baiser devint plus passionnés. Tout cela ce termina comme leur mission undercover. 15H00. Ziva et Tony décide d'aller faire un tour en ville. Ils se douchent et s'habillent. Leurs vacances se déroula parfaitement bien, ils passaient leur journée et leur nuit ensemble mais l'heure du départ sonna. Mr David les accompagna jusqu'a l'aéroport ainsi que Sira. Ils prirent l'avion, direction Washington. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et pour ne pas éveillés les soupçons, ils se retrouveraient que le lendemain matin. Au NCIS, Gibbs était arrivé depuis longtemps et entamais déjà son second café. McGee arriva et fut suivi de Ziva. Tony était bien sûr en retard. Il arriva un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Salut tout le monde.

- Eh bien Tony, vu ton visage, tu as passé d'excellentes vacances à ce que je vois.

- Tout a fait le bleu.

- Elle s'appelle comment?

- Je ne dirais rien sur elle.

Gibbs arriva avec son éternel café et son téléphone à son oreille et dit:

- Prenez vos affaires, on a une enquête.

To be continued...  
Dites ce que vous en pensez. je sais c'est court.  
°Je t'aime


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

L'enquête fut courte mais leurs sourires, leurs regards ne trompèrent pas Ducky. Celui-ci prit à part Ziva et lui dit:

- Très chère enfant, je vois à ton visage que vous vous êtes enfin trouvés.

- Mais de qui parle-tu Ducky?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Ziva. D'Anthony et toi.

- Ah oui. Mais ne le dit pas à Gibbs.

Lorsque l'enquête fut finie, enfin les rapports, ils retournèret tous chez soi sauf Tony et Ziva car ils allaient au restaurant. Cela dura jusqu'au 14 février. Tony n'avait toujours pas de cadeau pour Ziva -Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui offrir? Un parfum? Non. Un bijou? C'est ça, je vais lui offrir un bijou.- Ziva, elle, avait déjà trouvé le cadeau de Tony. Le 13 février, leur journée fut semblable aux autres, ils avaient de la paperasserie: des dossiers a mettre à jour, des dossiers à complèter. Ziva descendit dans l'antre d'Abby. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien et Ziva lui raconta le cadeau qu'elle allait offrir à Tony. Elle remonta et ils partirent ensembles. Le lendemain fut pareil aux autres jours. Ils allèrent dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville. Le repas ce passa parfaitement. Au dessert, Tony mit un genou par terre et lui demanda:

- Melle Ziva David, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

- Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Ziva de lui donner son cadeau. Elle dit:

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi mais je ne sais pas si tu l'aimera.

- Je suis sûr que j'aimerai.

Pendant qu'il buvait une gorgée de champagne, elle lui dit:

- Je suis enceinte.

Lorsqu'il entendit cette nouvelle, il faillit s'étrangler. Il réussi tout de même a articuler un:

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Pourquoi je te mentirai?

- Je ne sais pas.

Tony se leva et alla payer l'addition. Ziva croyant que c'était fini entre eux ne dit mot. Ils allèrent à leur voiture et dedans Tony brisa le silence car il voyait qu'elle croyait que c'était fini entre eux et dit:

- Sais-tu comment je me sens maintenant?

- Non.

- je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Sur cette phrase Ziva retrouva le sourire. 2 mois après, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal a caché la grossesse de Ziva. Un jour, Gibbs remarqua leur relation et dit:

- DiNozzo, David avec moi.

Ils le suivirent dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque celui-ci se mit en route, Gibbs fit ce geste qui devient une habitude: il stoppa l'ascenseur. Gibbs prit la parole:

- DiNozzo, depuis combien de temps?

- Depuis combien de temps quoi, patron?

- Depuis combien de temps toi et Ziva êtes-vous ensemble et depuis combien de temps Ziva est enceinte?

Ziva répondit a la place de Tony:

- Cela va faire 1 an en juillet que nous sommes ensemble et 2 mois et demi que je suis enceinte.

Gibbs redémarra l'ascenseur et avant de sortir il donna une "claque" derrière la tête de DiNozzo.

To be continued...  
P.S: Le chapitre suivant risque d'être court car je n'ai plus d'idée. Mais rasuré vous j'en referai une.  
Vos impressions?


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Bien sûr le lendemain tout le monde était au courant pour Ziva et Tony. La directrice donna à l'équipe de Gibbs 1 semaine de congés car c'était la meilleure équipe du NCIS. Tony voulait présenter Ziva à sa mère, enfin c'était surtout Ziva qui voulait rencontrer Mme DiNozzo. Ils allèrent donc dans l'Ohio. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de cette dernière, il dit:

- On peut encore faire demi-tour, tu sais.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Tony toqua et ce fut Isabella, la soeur de sa mère, qui vint ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle le reconnu, elle sauta dans ses bras.

- Anthony, ça fait longtemps.

- Oui, trop longtemps.

- Je vois que tu es venu accompagner. Aurais-tu oublié les bonnes manières?

- Mais pas du tout. Isabella voici Ziva David, Ziva voici Isabella ma tante.

Ils rentrèrent tous. La mère de Tony arriva, prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains et lui donna deux gros bisous.

- Anthony, enfin tu viens me voir en plus accompagné.

- Maman, je te présente Ziva David ma fiancée et future mère de mon enfant.

- Enchanté mademoiselle.

- Bonjour madame.

- Ais-je bien entendu Anthony? Ta fiancée et la future mère de ton enfant?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est fantastique.

Ils passèrent les vacances là-bas. 3 mois plus tard, les familles de nos tourtereaux étaient réunies dans une magnifique église. Ils se marièrent. 3 mois plus tard, Ils étaient tous sur le terrain. Ziva était tout près du camion et avait mal au ventre. McGee arriva pour prendre des gants en latex.

- McGee va prévenir...Gibbs et To...ny. Je vais accoucher.

- Là. Maintenant?

- Oui.

McGee partit en courant chercher Gibbs et Tony. Ils partirent vers l'hôpital. Gibbs conduisait avec McGee à côté. Celui-ci ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets vers l'arrière. Tony et Ziva était à l'arrière. Tony disait:

- Tu ne va tout de même pas accoucher dans la voiture?

Ziva qui commençais a s'énervé sur Tony, dit:

- Je fais mon possible.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Ziva partit avec Tony en salle de travail. L'accouchement se passa normalement. Mais lorsque le médecin demanda:

- Monsieur, vous voulez couper le cordon ombilical?

Tony ne répondit pas et tomba dans les pommes. Un peu plus tard, l'équipe vint dire bonjour à la famille DiNozzo. C'était un garçon et lorsqu'il grandit, il ressembla de plus en plus à son papa. Plus grand, il fit la même carrière que Tony et fut comme lui pour les relations sentimentales.

* * *

Fin !

Alors Verdict ? Je sais, l'épilogue est très court


End file.
